The Reason
by Kkeynonymous
Summary: Semua ini tak masuk akal bagi Baekhyun. Kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dipermainkan, tapi Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa kematian Chanyeol hanya sebuah permainan yang menguras hati. [The Wrong Feeling's Sequel] Cast: ChanBaek with Luhan.


Title : The Reason.

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance.

Main Pair : ChanBaek.

Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan.

And the other.

Rated : T.

Summary : Semua ini tak masuk akal bagi Baekhyun. Kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dipermainkan, tapi Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa kematian Chanyeol hanya sebuah permainan yang menguras hati.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka bahwa kehilangan Chanyeol dalam hidupnya akan berdampak sangat besar pada dirinya. Bagai anak ayam yang ditinggal induknya, hidupnya seolah tak terurus.

Baekhyun bingung, kematian Chanyeol seolah menjadi sesuatu yang tak seharusnya terjadi dalam hidupnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mempercayai jika Chanyeol sudah benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya.

Meninggalkannya sendiri.

"_Baekhyun-ah~ aku berjanji aku akan selalu berada didekatmu, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji."_

Bahkan janji Chanyeol sewaktu mereka berada di _Junior High School_ masih sangat Baekhyun ingat.

"Apa kau melupakan janjimu, Chanyeol-_ah_?"

Cairan bening itu kembali menganak sungai dipipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyesal sudah mengabaikan Chanyeol selama ia bersama Taeyeon. Seharusnya Chanyeol tetap menjadi prioritas utamanya, setidaknya disaat-saat terakhir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya kasar. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah. Ia lelaki. Dan ia harus kuat. Itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu Chanyeol katakan padanya.

Chanyeol.

Dia yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya, membuat Baekhyun 'menyimpang' dan sekarang ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

"ARGH! Kau membuatku gila Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berjalan dengan terhuyung, mengambil mantelnya dan pergi keluar rumah. Ia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya barang sejenak.

Kkeynonymous present

The Reason.

131225

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang terpajang ditaman itu. Ia baru pertama kali mengunjungi taman ini. Taman ini sangat indah, bunga dengan bermacam-macam warnah tertanam ditengah-tengah taman ini.

Tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun duduk, terdapat sebuah air mancur yang terlihat sangat indah. Airnya berkilauan layaknya berlian. Baekhyun menghampiri air mancur itu. tangannya berusaha menggampai air yang mengalir, ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di air itu.

Sebuah senyum tercipta dibibir Baekhyun. Matanya tiba-tiba saja menyipit ketika melihat bayangan orang lain diair itu. ia merasa familiar dengan wajah itu. ia berusaha mengingat, dan… ah!

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata –sipit –nya ketika menyadari bahwa bayangan wajah itu adalah WAJAH CHANYEOL!

Apa ia bermimpi sekarang?

Baekhyun segera membalikkan badannya. Matanya terpaku pada satu objek yang dilihatnya dipantulan air tadi. Chanyeol. Chanyeol-NYA berada didepannya.

Baekhyun mencubit pipinya sendiri. Ia masih meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi karena terlalu merindukan Chanyeol. Tapi, Hey! Rasanya sakit. Ini bukan mimpi sama sekali!

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri orang itu. Ia menarik tangan lelaki yang tengah berinteraksi dengan seorang wanita tua itu. Indra pengelihatan mereka sama-sama membesar.

"C-Chanyeol?" Ucap Baekhyun terbata. Lelaki dihadapannya terlihat kaget –sesaat– sebelum merubah mimiknya menjadi mimik kebingungan.

"Chanyeol? Siapa itu?" balas lelaki itu, dengan suara yang –menurut Baekhyun– 100% mirip suara Chanyeol!

"K-kau tak mengenalku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ya. Kurasa aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Maaf," balas orang itu dengan nada bersalah.

"Ah! _Aniya_. Tak apa. Byun Baekhyun _imnida_," Baekhyun memcoba memberikan lelaki itu senyuman.

"Park Chan…hyun _imnida_,"

"A-apa kau benar-benar tak pernah mendengar nama Park Chanyeol sebelumnya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Lelaki didepannya terlihat gelisah.

"_N-ne_, aku baru mendengarnya sekarang, lagi pula aku baru saja sampai di Korea siang ini."

"Ah, kalau begitu maaf sudah mengganggumu. Hanya saja wajahmu … sangat mirip dengan seseorang,"

"Apa dia sangat berharga bagimu?"

"_Ne_, tapi aku sudah menyia-nyiakannya demi sebuah cinta palsu. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu munafik untuk mengetahui bahwa aku mencintainya." Air mata Baekhyun mengalir.

"A-ah! Maaf aku terlalu banyak bicara ya? Haha," Baekhyun tertawa hambar seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah, senang berkenalan denganmu Chanhyun-_ssi_."

"_Ne_, semoga kau cepat bertemu dengan temanmu itu Baekhyun-_ssi_."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Ya, semoga."

X.O.X.O

"_Mianhae_, Baekhyun-_ah_." Ucap seorang lelaki berwajah tampan yang memiliki tinggi berlebihan.

"Kau yakin bisa meninggalkannya Chan-_ah_?"

"Entahlah aku tak yakin Lu,"

"Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri Chan, sekarang kau sudah tau jika dia ternyata mencintaimu lalu apa lagi?"

"A-aku hanya belum siap Lu."

"Demi Xiumin yang baru saja pergi ke Jepang! Apa lagi yang kau takutkan hn?" Lelaki tinggi itu meremas rambutnya kasar. "Entahlah, aku masih tak yakin Lu."

"Terserah kau sajalah!" lelaki yang dipanggil 'Lu' tadi pergi meninggalkan lelaki tinggi tadi.

X.O.X.O

Baekhyun terlihat tengah membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur empuknya, kedua tangannya dijadikan tumpuan kepalanya. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, terlihat dari alisnya yang saling bertautan dan dahinya yang terlihat mengerut.

"ARGGHH! Kenapa wajah lelaki tadi sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol? Bahkan suaranya saja sangat mirip,"

"Yak! Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus."

Baekhyun bangkit dari kasurnya lalu berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah kaset yang berada diatas lemari pendingin miliknya.

"_Baekhyun-ah! Aku mempunyai sesuatu untuk mu!" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senyum bodohnya. _

"_Taraaa~ aku membuat sebuah video untuk kau simpannn~~" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kepingan kaset kepada Baekhyun. _

"_Anggap saja itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu," Senyum bodoh itu masih bertengger diwajah tampan Chanyeol. _

"Gomawo _Chanyeol-ah." _

"Chanyeol-_ah_, _Bogosipo_," bisik Baekhyun. Ia mengambil kaset itu lalu membawanya menuju ruang keluarga, melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk mengambil minum.

"_BYUNBAEK! SAENGIL CHUKKAE!"_

"_Ja! Sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mu~ Listen!"_

_Do you hear me,__  
__I'm talking to you__  
__Across the water across the deep blue ocean__  
__Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying__  
__Boy I hear you in my dreams__  
__I feel your whisper across the sea__  
__I keep you with me in my heart__  
__You make it easier when life gets hard___

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again_

"_ByunBaek Happy Birthday! Sa-rang-hae"_

Pip.

Video itu berakhir. Ah~ Baekhyun jadi benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berharap Chanyeol akan datang kemimpinya nanti malam.

X.O.X.O

"ByunBaek~"

Baekhyun perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, ia mengerjap sebentar sebelum kedua matanya terbelalak kaget. Didepannya, sekarang tengah berdiri seorang yang sangat ingin Baekhyun temui.

Park Chanyeol.

Dia. Berada. Tepat. Didepan. Baekhyun!

"C-Chanyeol? Kau kah itu?"

"_Ne_,"

"Chanyeol! _Bogosipo_!" Baekhyun berlari menuju Chanyeol lalu memeluknya erat.

"_Nado_,"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"_Mianhae_, ByunBaek. Aku .. Entahlah aku hanya lelah," Baekhyun tertunduk. Ia mengerti dengan 'lelah' yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol.

"_Mianhae_, Yeol."

"_Mwo_? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Maafkan aku yang tak peka. Aku hanya takut jika aku mengungkapkan semuanya persahabatan kita akan hancur,"

"_Gwenchana_." Chanyeol tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat dirindukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa.. Kau akan tinggal lebih lama?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"_Ani_, _mian_ Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku tak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi." Chanyeol dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun.

"_Andwe! _Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi Chanyeol-_ah_!"

"_Mianhae_ Baekhyun-_ah_,"

Perlahan tubuh Chanyeol seakan-akan tertiup oleh angin. Baekhyun berusaha menggapai tubuh Chanyeol, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah bayangan semu. Tubuh Chanyeol menghilang disertai hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh Baekhyun. Samar-samar Baekhyun dapat mendengar sebuah kalimat yang ia yakini dari Chanyeol.

"_Saranghae_"

–

"_KAJIMA_!" Baekhyun terbangun dengan airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

X.O.X.O

Hari-hari berikutnya, Baekhyun lebih terlihat seperti mayat berjalan.

Tak ada lagi Baekhyun yang cerewet, tak ada lagi Baekhyun yang gemar melucu, tak ada lagi senyuman menawan Baekhyun. Yang ada hanyalah seorang Baekhyun yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Sosok Baekhyun yang dikenal oleh banyak orang seolah lenyap bersama kepergian Chanyeol. Ia terlihat sering memandang kosong kearah jendela kamarnya, kadang juga ia akan pergi ke taman didekat rumahnya untuk sekedar duduk melamun disana.

Ini sudah bulan ke-kesebelas setelah kepergian Chanyeol, dan –Oh! Tentu saja, Baekhyun makin terlihat kacau.

Tepat pada hari kematian Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol. Yeah~ kalian pasti mengerti arti dari mengunjungi dalam konteks ini.

Jadi, pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan dirinya. Dengan pakaian serba hitam, ia berjalan menuju 'tempat' Chanyeol.

"_Annyeong,_ Chanyeol-_ah_, kau tau? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan meninggalkanku begitu cepat. Bukankah kau pernah berjanji untuk selalu berada disampingku?" Baekhyun bermonolog. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang keluar dari bibirnya semenjak ia menjadi 'mayat berjalan'.

Baekhyun menunduk, menatapi tanah tempat ia berjongkok. Ia mengangis sejadi-jadinya, tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi seorang lelaki tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Rintik-rintik hajun perlahan menjatuhkan dirinya. Langit seakan ikut menagis. Baekhyun tak bergeming dari posisinya. Ia membiarkan rintik-rintik hujan membasahi tubuh mungilnya.

Baekhyun tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, ataupun dengan bibirnya yang tengah bergetar serta membiru. Ia tetap pada posisi semula, seakan-akan ia tidak tengah diguyur oleh hujan, seakan-akan ia tidak sedang kedinginan, seakan-akan ia tak merasakan apapun.

Atau mungkin, ia memang tidak merasakan apapun? Mungkin seluruh indranya telah mati? Atau bahkan jiwanya juga telah mati? Entahlah.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Sepasang kaki panjang berhenti tepat didepan Baekhyun, membuat lelaki mungil itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Mata sipitnya bertubrukan dengan sepasang mata bulat yang sangat dirindukannya.

"C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun dengan spontan membangkitkan tubuhnya.

"Apa aku bermimpi lagi?" Sosok Chanyeol itu terlihat mendekat, lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"_Ani_, kau tak bermimpi, ini aku, Chanyeol-mu."

END

"_Putra anda harus segera dioperasi Nyonya, dan itu tak mungkin dilakukan disini."_

"_Lalu?" Tanya Nyonya Park dengan wajah khawatir. _

"_Saya merekomendasikan putra anda disebuah rumah sakit yang berada di L.A,"_

_._

"_Eomma, katakanlah pada semua orang jika aku sudah meninggal karena penyakit jantungku dan tolong buatkan sebuah kuburan palsu untukku,"_

"_Wae?"_

"_Aku … Ingin pergi dari kehidupan Baekhyun eomma,"_

"_Arraseo, eomma mengerti."_

"_Dan tolong berikan ini kepadanya eomma." _

_._

"_Yak! Park bodoh! Kau melihat sendirikan bagaimana menderitanya dia? Hentikan semua ini bodoh! Kau ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan eoh?"_

"_Argh! Diam kau Lu!"_

_._

"_Aku .. Akan menemuinya,"_

"_Jinjja? Datanglah besok ke kuburan palsumu, besok ia pasti berada disana."_

"_Gomawo Lu."_

Kkey's Note:

Taraaa~~~ Sequel yang sangat absurd akhirnya selesai juga. Hehe. Maafkan jika ada banyak typo~~

Apakah ini mengecewakan?

Cerita ini (dan tentunya Wrong feeling dan semua FF saya) asli punya saya kok. Cuma mungkin karena alurnya udah terlalu mainstream jadinya banyak yang mirip. Dan by the way~ saya belum pernah baca ff yg endingnya kaya Wrong Feeling kok ^^

Dan soal Birthday Gift yang menyedihkan, saya cuman mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda. Kalo biasanya Birthday Fict endingnya rata-rata Happy, saya pengen bikin yang sad. Hehe. Maaf kalo ada yang ga suka.

Okay! Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau me-review~~~

Review lagi ne~~~~ hahaha ;)

Kkeynonymous

The Reason

131227

–Kiss&Hug–


End file.
